twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky Skies/Rocky's Conclusion
Going into my study abroad trip to South Korea, I decided I needed some time off the RP. Not only to focus on my studies, but go back to enjoying the finer things in life as well as discover a whole new world. As it turns out, I’ve REALLY needed something like this. Some time off the clear my head not just from the RP but from what else is going on in my life. While nothing major is going on with me, I feel something is brewing in the near future. But I digress. Now that I’ve returned home, I think I’ve come to a conclusion about what I need to do in this RP. I’ve accepted the fact that we all have different forms of RPing. In the past, I’ve been bothered by some events in the RP. These things include same sex relationships, abandoned foals (I’ll get to that later), meldodrama, and just storylines that seem bitter and cold. Now the only reason I had a problem with these things was because I was afraid that these stories would but Twitterponies in a negative light. If that wasn't the case, I wouldn't really care. I'm usually an easy going guy But hey. It’s the internet. People can do what they please. All I can really do is unfollow them. This is usually easy when some of these RPers used to be ones I enjoyed RPing with. I’ve also accepted that there’s a certain class system in this RP. There have been some times I wanted to come to some of the mane cast with an idea I’ve had for an event, but I can’t since I’m not really popular enough. I’ve pretty much accepted that I’ll never be a household names like Apollo, Songdance, Alberio, Coaldust, Greenhoof, all of those great RPers that everypony knows.All of whom who know how to come up with interesting storylines that gets the mane cast involved. I can’t do that with Rocky. Probably doesn’t help that I chose to RP him as a colt, but the difficult route was my own choice. I also have a personal fear of not being creative enough to RP with the big time RPers. It’s like I’m sitting at the foal’s table and I’m trying to make my way to the big pony’s table. Maybe I'm just speculating all this. I don't know. But this is all okay with me though. This is because I know who my RP friends are and I still want to make every RPer feel equal. I’m willing to RP with anypony as long as it’s within the spirit of the show. That goes for both of my accounts. I will continue to RP as Rocky the way I want to RP with him. If the popular ponies don’t like it, then that’s just how it goes. As far as I’m concerned, all that matters is that I’m happy with my character and I’m having fun RPing as him. Maybe someday I’ll be good enough to create storylines that gets attention from the manes. Maybe not. Either way, I’ll still continue to pony on! Category:Blog posts